


Well Loved

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Coming on Someone, Fluff, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Niall-centric, No Lube, Orgy, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zianourry with Niall-centric is probably one of the greatest things a lady can write. So thank you to my readers for req'ing it :D</p><p>Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!</p><p>S/O to by dear beta JoMouse, love you to pieces.</p><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Well Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Zianourry with Niall-centric is probably one of the greatest things a lady can write. So thank you to my readers for req'ing it :D
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to by dear beta JoMouse, love you to pieces.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall was on his knees. Again. Third time this week.

He wasn't complaining by any means, he was just saying. He actually liked to think it was a testimony to how much his boyfriends loved him. They could pick any one of the five, and they've all been chosen, to be passed around like a toy. But Niall had been chosen every night this week. By now his ass was sore, but his heart was full. He was losing his voice from the screaming and the cocks down his throat. He felt used and abused.

And he reveled in it.

So, here he was again. Another hotel room, another city. He sat back on his knees while his boyfriends surrounded him in various states of dress. Liam stepped closer, in just his thin, white pants, and pet Niall's hair. "You were so good tonight on stage, baby." Niall leaned into the touch and scooted a tiny bit closer to place a hand on Liam's thick thigh.

"He's so needy already," Zayn whispered to Harry next to him.

Harry made a noise of agreement and took off his pants. "He's not even close to how needy he'll be soon." Niall whimpered at the promise.

"Niall," Louis' authoritative voice rang from behind him. Niall turned on his knees and saw Louis, with a hand on his length, looking at Niall like he wanted to devour him. Niall immediately started to crawl over to where Louis was standing, but Louis led them back so he could sit in the chair and got comfortable. "Come here, baby." Niall got into Louis' lap and felt Louis hard against his ass. He reflexively rocked back onto him and Louis hissed.

"I'm guessing that means you're first," Liam stated.

"Hell, yeah," Louis confirmed and ran his hands down Niall's sides. "Are you gonna ride me, Ni?"

Niall nodded eagerly and lifted up so he could aligned himself with Louis while Louis spit into his palm and rubbed it over his shaft. Niall thanked God that being fucked so many times this week had left him fairly stretched all the time, but no lube was still going to burn. He lowered down until just the tip was inside and let his head fall back. Louis still stretched him open, despite the constant sex. Louis waited until Niall got halfway down to push up the rest of the way.

Niall screamed and dug his nails into Louis' chest. "F-fuck, Lou," Niall whimpered.

"Come on, baby. Show me what you can do," Louis whispered.

Niall lifted himself up and fell back down slowly. Then again, faster, until he got a rhythm and was bouncing on Louis' cock. Louis was moaning every other time Niall hit his hips, and Niall had his short nails permanently embedded in Louis' skin while he rode the brunet harder. Niall's thigh were tense and squeezing Louis' beneath him.

"Yes, baby. So good. I'm gonna come," Louis warned before shooting into Niall as he thrust up into him.

Niall held himself at his base to keep from coming when Louis hit his prostate wildly. Louis finished inside him before Niall pulled off and sat back down on his lap. He slid off the chair, onto his knees, and licked Louis' dick clean of cum. Harry picked Niall up under the arms and moved his across the room to lay him down on the bed on his back. Niall spread his legs without even thinking and Harry chuckled at him.

"So ready. Such a slut."

"No. Yours."

"My slut? That's so kind, Ni," Harry laughed.

Niall used his feet to pull Harry in and Harry pulled his hips to the edge of the bed. He folded Niall over so his knees were touching his sides and pushed in, using Louis' cum as lube.

"I thought you'd be loose by now, Nialler. Shit, how do you do that?"

It was Niall's turn to laugh as he clenched around Harry and Harry bucked harder and groaned. Harry retaliated by changing his angle and hitting Niall's weak spot dead on. He shoved in harder, abusing the little bundle with every thrust. Niall's laughed turned into whines and he gripped the sheets by his head.

Harry leaned over him and whispered into his mouth, "Never forget. You're mine." Harry pushed in hard one more time and Niall spilled onto his stomach and chest.

Harry pulled out and pumped his slick length until he shot hot cum out to join Niall's on his stomach. Harry shivered through his orgasm and fell forward to hover over Niall. He took his dirty hand and ran a couple fingers through the cum before he brought it up to Niall's lips, and Niall took his fingers in and sucked them clean.

"My turn," Zayn said with a scratch in his voice. Harry took one last finger of cum and fed it to himself before he let Niall's legs slip off his shoulders so they could fall off the bed. Zayn took his place but pushed Niall up the bed a little so he could climb up. "Turn over," he ordered and Niall flipped onto his stomach. He felt his own cum, and Harry's, smear on the sheets and a trickle of Louis' slide down his thigh. "So beautiful, Nialler." Niall arched his back at the praise and Zayn slapped across his ass teasingly. Niall moaned and pushed back at Zayn.

"Eager. He's so fucking eager," Niall heard Louis say from his chair.

"Look. His ass is already red," Harry said from the same direction and Niall assumed they'd cuddled together in post-coital bliss.

Zayn's hand came down again. Not hard, but hard enough to make Niall groan unabashed and start to get hard again. Zayn ran his hand across the warm cheek and spread Niall open so he could see his puffy hole better. "I will wreck you, Nialler," Zayn promised.

Without another word Zayn pushed in with an unforgiving thrust. He set a brutal pace from the start and fucked Niall into the mattress with a heavy hand on his back. He gripped some of Niall's hair and pushed his face against the sheets.

Niall was whimpering and pushing back as best he could. His cock was hard again and trapped tight between his body and the bed. Zayn didn't let up and ravaged Niall's already ragged hole. Niall felt himself being split open by force and his stomach started to coil with the familiar burn.

Then, all of sudden, Zayn stopped and Niall felt his mouth by his ear. "Liam just told me he wants you to wait to come for him. So I'm going to hit that little spot inside you really hard, again and again, but you're not going to come. Got it?"

Niall nodded as best he could pressed into the bedding. Zayn resumed his relentless thrusts. He found Niall's prostate instantly and never let up. Niall was thrashing on the bed under him while Zayn chased his orgasm. He pushed in twice more and came into Niall's red hole. Niall felt the warmth against his abused walls and couldn't stop bucking back and forth between the bed and Zayn, even as Zayn softened and pulled out.

Niall was left flat on the bed, still except his hips that were swiveling against the sheets. "How badly do you want to come, baby boy?" Liam asked from the foot of the bed.

All Niall could do was sob, wetting the fabric under his face. Liam must have taken that as badly enough, because Niall felt the bed dip and then warm, almost hot, skin cover him. Liam tucked Niall's legs under him and then his arms, so Niall was curled into a ball. His hole was on display and Liam couldn't help but run a finger over where he was so sensitive.

Niall cried out and shied away from the touch. Liam covered Niall with his body and wrapped his arms around the blond, encompassing his chest and biceps. Niall's hands found Liam's forearms and held tight. The two were pressed so close to each other Niall wasn't sure where he ended and Liam began. Then Liam pushed forward and Niall felt him slip inside. He choked on air and Liam nuzzled his head into Niall's neck and said, "I love you so much, baby boy. We all do. You're so perfect. I love your flawless skin, your perky ass, your strong shoulders, your innocent smile. You make me so weak for you. I want you so bad."

Niall's head was spinning at his words. He couldn't concentrate and the world felt like it was burning around him. Liam was setting his whole body on fire, from his toes to his lips. Liam was bucking hard and deep, not willing to separate from Niall. Niall felt the slide of Liam inside him and on him and with him.

"Gonna come for me, baby boy?" Niall nodded minutely, but he knew Liam would feel it. "Then come with me."

Liam stilled inside Niall and Niall clenched as they came together in deafening silence. Liam pulled back just enough to pull out and then their legs gave out and they fell to the bed. Liam rolled off and pulled Niall into him. The submissive boy burrowed his head in Liam's chest and Liam couldn't help but sneak a hand around to Niall's ass and play with his cheeks and rim. Niall heard as the others moaned quietly at the sight of the blond's fucked-open hole. The used lad soon felt other arms and legs join and they made room. The five tangled together and fell asleep sweaty and well-loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm worn out. I can only imagine what Niall must feel like. Lucky boy.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
